Universal Chronicles: The Assassin
by TheSonofTheTimeGod
Summary: Alexander De Famile isn't your ordinary Merc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been wanting to start this story for a while! Here's The Assassin!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OC's**

 **Chapter 1: The Scientist and The Hood**

Alex's Pov:

"Armor? Check. Helmet fully functional? Check. Guns? Definite check. Time to kill a scientist." I said to myself

I'm currently at Cadmus' Chrome City facility because an anonymous customer wants and old friend dead and I mean really dead because 500 thousand is a lot for a middle aged scientist. Anyways I easily sneak in through the vents and when I get in a party is waiting but not for me.

"So then we have a deal Mr. James?" Asked a man in a suite that was split through the middle with white on one side and black on the other. I couldn't make out his face.

"Yes I believe we do." Smiled the other man

Dent? Seems like Two Face is a little far from Gotham. This is gonna be fun. I land between both James and Dent.

"Wow when The Red Hood said you were ugly I didn't know he meant you were this ugly."

"Kill the fool!" Yelled Dent

And like that I put a bullet through the heads of two goons and laughed at the fun of my job. One goon swung at me with a nightstick luckily he missed or he would've cracked my helmet. He swung again but this time I locked his arm and snapped it out of place before putting my deagle under his chin and pulling the trigger. After killing two more of two faces goons I realized my target was gone.

"Shit! Dent you son of a bitch! I need your dealer." I yelled as I leaped on top of him "Now you're gonna tell me where he's headin' or I put a bullet through both your faces!" I demanded.

"You're a bat you don't kill!"

"Ahh Harvey." I laughed "Look around. Do you really think I won't?"

"Fine! He said he wanted to get home to his wife and eat dinner."

"Thanks." And then I knocked him out. Bats wouldn't like it if I killed one of his villains.

I ran out of Cadmus got on my bike and looked for the information of Randall James.

 **LineBreak:**

I arrived at a house in the more expensive part of Chrome City. James has a nice house I'll admit. I parked my bike in a alleyway nearby and made my way to the house. The idiot left his upstairs windows open. I walked around the house for a few seconds before hearing a click.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you have a second to leave before I bullet in your head." Said the female voice

"Alright lady I just got some business with your husband so I'm gonna turn around with my hands up and you're gonna put down the gun ok?"

I turned around and froze when I saw the person holding the gun. It was my sister and the last time I saw her was eight years ago.

"I'm not putting my gun down!" She yelled

"Sarah put the gun down." Said a familiar voice

"Hey Randy good to see you're alive!" I exclaimed while turning around

"I brought friends to handle you." He smiled while he pointed at a small army of police officers

"Shit!"

"You're under arrest Black Hood put your hands up where we can see them!"

"So sorry but I gotta go." I laughed then kicked Sarah's gun out of her hand and jumped out the window behind her.

 **LineBreak:**

I finally got back after an hour of speeding through the highway to get home.

"Home sweet home." I sighed

"Hey!" Said an annoyingly familiar voice

"I thought you said you would let me keep this apartment while you have the other one Jay."

"I'm just spending the night Alex I'm not staying the whole week but how was the job?"

"Man do I have a story for you."

 **And that's chapter 1 of The Assassin thanks for reading and please leave input!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mob Boss

Hey guy's here is the longer chapter 2 of The Assassin

Chapter 2: The Mob Boss

Alex's Pov:

I woke up around 5 in the afternoon, did my usual routine and went down to the lair. I grabbed my two desert eagles Vixen and Echo to reload while the computer booted up completely. When I finished I looked up Randall James again but this time I went to his wife Sarah James my sister. She's a Hairstylist, the most successful in Chrome City it seems, and she has a son. He's a 8 year old kid in the third grade and a little soccer player.

"Watchu looking at." Said Jay surprising me resulting in me punching him in the mouth.

"Dude are you serious!"

"You shouldn't scare a trained assassin." I shrugged

"A trained assassin would be able to not get scared!"

"I really was only good at fighting and killing." I smiled "And I'm looking into Randy's history,"

"Well I'm sure his son isn't a deadly criminal."

"Apparently he's my nephew." I said

Jay stared at me for a minute. He knew all about me and how I gave up my past to find the League and eventually become The Black Hood. When I left that night Luis died off I was a new person, a killer.

"Well if you're gonna go through it then go through it all and check out the kids grandparents." He said clicking away "Look they live in Puerto Rico a happy couple."

I wiped away my tears and got away from the computer and suited up.

"Where're you going?" Asked Jay

"I got a scientist I need to kill." I smirked and put on my helmet "I'm taking the car too and Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I said as I drove out the lair

 **LineBreak:**

I got to Chrome City and decided to do a patrol before collecting the bounty. I walked along rooftops near the river looking for the cliché villain dock deal before finally I spotted a few nice cars and heavily armed muscular dudes. Definitely a bad guy arms deal. I sat on a freighter hanging from a crane on the docks. I listened and watched but I realized that was boring so I pulled a Red Hood and dove in killing all the guards on the way down.

"Hi! You bore me so I decided to drop down and kill your goons find out what you have in these crates and then decide if I wanna take your organization or just kill you and watch it collapse." I said

The two dudes quickly aimed there guns but it wasn't quick enough as I kicked the one on the left in the face and then elbowed the other one in the nose hearing the stomach twisting crunch. I then walked up to the lady that was in the back of the bunch.

"Hey little lady I'm The Black Hood and you have to give me an answer."

"Take off the helmet or we aren't doing business that's rude!" She said

"Fuck it." I shrugged and took off my helmet and sat with her.

"Luis?" She asked " They said you were dead."

"Who are you?" I asked

She took off her hat and veil and I couldn't believe who it was.

"Mara." I said shocked

"So you are him!"

"No." I said coldly " I'm not."

I heard the sirens in the background but I had so many questions. I put my helmet back and turned away from her.

"Wait!" She yelled "My penthouse is at the top of Chrome Tower."

I nodded and got out of there. I had more important things to do then get arrested. I made my way back to the alleyway where the car was at and it seemed different, That's when everything went black.

 **LineBreak**

"Hey! Wake up!" Said a females voice

I woke up in a police station interrogation room with a female detective waking me up.

"Why the name The Black hood? Why the Black Helmet?" She asked

"The Red helmet was taken by the Red Hood so that's what happened there." I said jokingly

"This isn't funny! Now, what's your real name?" She asked

"Listen lady I'm not gonna tell you shit so you might as well put me in that cell you got reserved for me." I said nonchalantly

She just growled and left the room but minutes later like 6 officers escorted me to my cell. I laid there for a while waiting for Jay to pick up my signal and help me out but I still haven't heard any noise but then the wall blew up behind me.

"Finally! I would've done the less explosive approach but still thanks!" I said

"Were you expecting someone else." laughed an unfamiliar voice. Then a bunch of guns aimed in my direction and I got shot with a dart. I hate passing out.

 **Linebreak(again):**

I woke up strapped to a hospital bed but I wasn't in the hospital. I looked around since moving isn't a option. A nurse looked at me and ran out yelling. A few minutes past and Randy walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Hood." He said "It's time we started the experiments!"

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed and remember leave input!**


	3. Chapter 3:SuperHood?

**Hey guy's here's chapter 3 of The Assassin!**

 **Chapter 3: Super Hood?**

 **Alex POV:**

So I'm strapped to a hospital table with no way to escape and now Randy here wants to experiment on me. I should rethink this career.

"Soon you'll be under my control." He laughed "But first we will see if you survive."

I looked to the table where he was working and all I saw were vials of liquid, but the vials were different they had symbols on them. I looked closely for a few seconds and I finally realized what the symbols were. Every symbol is actually a symbol of some of the Justice League members.

"Now let's start with this one." He said picking up the needle with the Flash's emblem

"You're so gonna die after this." I growled

Then he jammed the needle in my arm and for the first few seconds I was okay but then I felt enormous amounts of pain rush through my body.

"You're doing better then the last person we experimented on!" He laughed with so much joy

I was in so much pain that I just wanted to give up and die. The pain began to calm down for a little bit but he noticed that jamming three more into my body, I screamed out in pain with tears running down my face as that was all I could do since I was strapped down and had no way to run. He walked up to me and smiled.

"One more." And he jammed the needle in my chest

He called his workers but it seems like they're dealing with those vials first. I watch them but my vision began to fade my pain began to subside and everything went black

 **3rd Person POV**

The guards come back to the room to deal with Alex. They look down and check his pulse.

"What do we do?"asked Guard 1

"Doc always says bring em' to the morgue when they kick gravel." Said Guard 2

The first guard looks at Alex once more before being frightened by Alex's eyes springing open.

 **Alex's POV**

Once everything faded to black a voice called through the darkness.

"It is not your time." Said the voice.

Then my eyes sprung open. The good news is I didn't die the bad news is theres two guards I gotta kill. I quickly jump into action and kicked the guard on the left down while the right guard shot at me. I ducked behind the bed grabbed the dazed guards pistol and shot him before diving over the bed and shooting the other guard in his chest. I began to run but something was different. I was running way faster than usual. I zoomed down the halls and crashed into a door. I got up and noticed I was surrounded by guards. They began to shoot but for some reason the bullets bounced off. I decided not to fight and instead run. I ran through the wall of guards at top speed knocking them down and sending me flying through a window. I shut my eyes as I was about to hit the ground but I didn't I opened my eyes and realized I was flying.. It shouldn't be hard to fly right? Guards ran out the building all beginning to fire at me.

"C'mon go!" I yelled and shot up

 **LineBreak:**

I got the hang of flying quickly and now I was flying to the only person who can help me. I landed on the front steps of Wayne Manor and knocked the giant doors. An old man opened the door.

"Hello Alfred." I said with a smile

"Hello Master Alex." He replied with a smile then he noticed what I was wearing. "I think you should come in."

 **Dick's POV:**

"There's been an explosion at Cadmus in Chrome City" I said

"Why don't you let Alex know, The satellites spotted him there." Said Bruce

"I already know, I blew it up." Said Alex who was in a hospital gown for some odd reason.

"What happened?" Asked Bruce

"Lemme go put on some clothes and then I'll explain" he said

 **Linebreak**

"And now I need to ask you a favor Bruce." Alex said

"And what is that?" He asked

"I want the Justice League to teach me how to use my power."

"I think it's a good idea." I said "Maybe he'll stop his killing."

Bruce had his thinking face on. I looked at Alfred who smiled clearly knowing what Bruce would say.

"Fine, but while you are with the League killing is off limits." Bruce said

"Understood." Said Alex with a bright smile

 **3 Months Later**

 **Alex's POV**

I grabbed the rest of my things from the Batcave and put on my helmet.

"So your going back to your city?" Asked Jason

"Yeah, My city's gone to shit and it's time someone fixes it."

"Well I'll visit you from time to time so don't shoot when you hear a bump in the night."

"No promises." I said then I ran full speed to the home I bought on the outside of Chrome City.

I put on my new suit and went out for my first patrol. I sat on a rooftop and listened for sirens but it seemed like no cops were even out. I watched the streets for a little longer then I heard the explosion.

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
